1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for applying a pressing force, comprising a housing in which a drive is arranged that has a motor and a drive element driven by the motor, and further comprising a pressing unit with two pressing parts wherein at least one of the two pressing parts is moved relative to the other pressing part during the pressing action.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is, for example, known to connect pipes fixedly to one another by pressing them together. In this context, radial as well as axial pressing techniques are employed. According to the radial pressing technique, a press fitting with inner or outer positioned sealing ring is manually inserted into the pipe or placed onto the pipe. The press fitting is then radially pressed by means of a device in the form of pressing pliers.
According to the axial pressing technique it is known to employ a press fitting comprised of a support sleeve and a pressure sleeve. In order to connect pipes to one another, one pipe is first widened before the press fitting can be inserted into the widened pipe end. This additional widening process is complex and requires an additional working step. The pressing sleeve is pressed by means of the device axially against the stop on the fitting. In another axial pressing technique, a pressing ring and a squeeze ring are slipped over the pipe. A support sleeve (fitting) is inserted into the pipe and the pressing ring is pressed by means of the device axially across the squeeze ring until it reaches the stop on the support ring. In this technique a prior widening of the pipe is not needed.
Devices are known which have two arms projecting from the base member and having at their free ends each a pressing part. The free ends of the arms are connected to one another by a spindle which can be rotated by means of a ratchet spanner. In this context, one arm is pivoted relative to the other arm. Because of this pivot movement, one pressing part moves along a circular arc which may result in problems during the pressing action on a straight pipe.
Moreover, a manually operated pressing device is known which operates similar to a pair of pliers. It has actuating arms which during the axial pressing process are pivoted back an forth relative to one another wherein a chain or a ratchet moves one of the pressing parts in the direction toward the other pressing part. This device has large dimensions and its use is cumbersome.
Moreover, a device is known in which one pressing part is provided on a sliding sleeve which can be moved by a hydraulic medium on the pipe piece in the direction toward the other pressing part. From one end of the pipe piece a further pipe piece projects perpendicularly via which the hydraulic medium is supplied. A hydraulic hose is connected to the free end of this further pipe piece which is connected to a hydraulic device arranged in the room. A grip projects perpendicularly from this further pipe piece and the device is held by this grip. Due to the described configuration, the device can be carried only with difficulty because the grip is arranged at the one end and the pipe piece support for the pressing parts is arranged at the other end of the pipe. Accordingly, a considerable force expenditure is required in order to hold the device during the pressing process.
Further pressing devices are configured as sliding pliers in which the pressing parts also perform a pivot movement which results in problems for straight pipes.
It is also known to convert such a pivot movement by an additional lever mechanism into a straight movement of the pressing parts. However, the constructive expenditure of such a device is high. Especially, the weight of such a pressing device, because of the additional lever mechanism, is greatly increased so that the manipulation during the pressing process is made much more difficult.
It is an object of the present invention to configure the device of the aforementioned kind such that it has a simple design and provides a simple manipulation while ensuring a flawless pressing result.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that the device is an electric tool and that first the drive element and then the pressing unit are connected to the tool housing of the electric tool in series.
The device according to the invention is embodied as an electric tool in which the housing, the drive element for at least one of the pressing parts, and the pressing unit are arranged in series to one another. This results in a constructively simple configuration. Because of the position of the individual. parts, the device according to the invention can be of a compact configuration. Moreover, with this configuration an optimal weight distribution of the device is provided so that it can be held effortlessly during the pressing action.